User talk:ThE unregistered contributor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThE unregistered contributor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 23:14, January 21, 2010 Good Idea I'll start right away. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 18:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Could ou make me an Administrator? I could help out heaps. I could make this Wiki so much better. Thanks so much if you do. Please reply on my talk page. ---- Will k ( talk| | ) 05:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me an Administrator? I could help out heaps. I could make this Wiki so much better. Thanks so much if you do. Please reply on my talk page. ---- Will k ( talk| | ) 05:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) HTF Parthers Colide Can you get Ideas of Episodes of Happy Tree Friends: Partners Colide any thing that you can Think any Episodes they everyone will go to HTF Parthers colide when I see it it will a great ideas. tell me? what episode did you got? Then Do The Big Dance,Grande Size me and Fun and Games Do the Big Dance and Fun and Games do the Rest Do the rest of the episodes of HTF Partners Colide You can do some plot on HTF Parther Colide the following The Big Dance its my birthday not you Hard Lucky Four of a kind Plant day Fun and Games Night of the were-Tree Friend Out of control Fake up or Truth up Go Giggles go! Smarty Pants Any Ideas you got? my fan show has Moved! Okay I'll make you an admin User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 16:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Gigantic Characters While Doing HTF parthers Colide can you make pictures of some of the HTF Characters growing big and Wide with also Flippy because he's evil Re: Hi Well, you know, it looks like a good place to put up some random things, write up things from my twisted mind 0_o, and generally have a laugh when i'm not still trying to get things working on the HTF Wiki. Ah, well, good times. By the way, whoever sent you the message for HUGE characters, you do know Flippy, Splendid, or Buddhist Monkey would make great candidates for epic Ka-Pow!-like fight scenes. (and you never explained to me why you're using two accounts) Alright, see ya around, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Please can think a name and info idea of episodes of HTF Partners collide! plz. Hey Please can think a name and info idea of episodes of HTF Partners collide! plz. Emilythebrawler 15:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey It's Dymanda aka LMBFanDymandaFan you mean i'm now Dymandafan664 because remember what happened in the start of the month (October)? Don't you remember? So i will not call you The unregistered contributor or Ultrablastic123 anymore due to something i think of mate saying. Now i'm gonna call you mate. Dymanda 15:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What did you do mate? Don't you see my page 'Big and Little Brothers' is an episode? Not a character. Dymanda 15:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) some guy Emilythebrawler 08:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC)hey some guy tries to remake my spin off (HTF partners coillde) with horrible stuff his name was A Wikia contributor 98.108.141.98 please report him or her if they try to mess up things without premission. ALL THE CHARACTERS GOT MESSED UP!Emilythebrawler 10:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandlism Maybe I can!Emilythebrawler 15:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) GODDAMMIT ADMIN!!!!!! GODDAMN anonymous editors messing up my user page! Goddamn it ADMIN! My User page profile page has been abused by some anonymous editor and now I've to retype out those 113 words I put on my profile page. Disable anonymous edits goddamit! It's just like saying "GODDAMN IT EDITOR!" MusterChief 07:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC)MusterChief Not in the HTF fad Sorry I'm not in a HTF fad yet?Emilythebrawler 19:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya!I need a bit of help.Im new here. Hi i have a question.As im typing this, i just made an account on here AKA im new lolz.So i was wondering.All these fan-characters people are making.How are people making them and postin it on here.I wanna know so i can try to make my main character for HTF, Ziggles, be made and come up on this, like everyone else is doing.Im new so im kinda confused lolz.THX! I found HTF digiter but i need help with sumthing... I found HTF Digiter so i made my fan character in it and everything, but i dont know how to save it, and put it on Wikia.I'va actually looked for how to save it and i found a few ways, but one of them said this: If you have Windows 7(Which i do), launch 'Snipping Tool' and drag the cursor over the picture. And then save it. But i have no idea what a Snipping tool is.I also found this: pres esc and you have a bar that comes up and on the first one click on it and scrol down and you will see a print button press that and you can save it and then it prints. I pressed that but first, i dont want to print it, my printer doesnt even work, and second, How does it save? Im just really confused.And i see that u've saved characters from HTF Digiter so im wondering, since you know, how do you save it? I got Vandalized on 2 pages Hello.There is this guy named "A Wikia Contributor" and he went to my Ziggles the Pink Bear Page and erased everything i put in it, and switched it with Sexual Information and Swearing.After i fixed up the Ziggles page and took a break, i went to my profile.A Wikia Contributor went to my profile page and switched everything up into Terrible Swearing and Sexual Words.This guy needs to go. ~ Sweet_Tooth98 promotion Hi, can you please promote me to admin. I live in england so when there is major vandalism and no-one is available, I can easily ban the vandal and undo everything. Sincerely, [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 00:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't been around much lately, but several new people have joined and made articles. Also, a lot of trolls came and vandalized articles, or created ones with really bad grammar. I don't really have much time to check, sorry. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 18:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. I'm not too much into HTF anymore, since they haven't released an episode since SEPTEMBER. Anyways, you can really help by changing all the "Charactor" to "Characters" (with a capital C) Actually, HTF was just on hiatus. But now they are back on their feet. They have released two new episodes called "Clause for Concern" and "The Chokes on You". In fact, they are making a new Lammy episode called "Royal Flush", which will be released at the end of April. Now that HTF is back, you should come back to this wiki. Lord O' Darkness 01:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC)